True Love Will Always Hold True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A female hero and a villain find this out and maybe they can turn over a new leaf? Done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Dawn Penelope O'Brien/ Night Wolf, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Batman: The Brave And The Bold belongs to Warner Brothers and DC Comics. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **True Love Will Always Hold True**

 _An attractive, beautiful and gorgeous woman with lithe, strong and alluring build, young and voluptuous structure, slender and athletic frame, lean and muscular figure and a curvaceous body with a six-packed firm midriff, flared hips, toned legs. Voluminous long, flowing, large, wavy, wild, messy, vibrant brown hair with very wild, messy bangs covering the forehead and chin-length bangs framing the face, hair is mostly straight but with some cascading curls over the shoulders and flowing down to the floor, with colored streaks representing the autism puzzle ribbon. Snow white skin, large doe brown eyes, small ears, small nose, natural pale pink lips and small mouth, small X-shaped scars over her eyes which are still present, a large X-shaped scar on her chest and back, under both of her eyes and taking over the majority of her cheeks were freckles scattered all over, a thin scar around her neck and across the bridge of her nose, a birthmark on her forehead shaped like a kite that is hidden under the bangs framing a heart-shaped face, black thin eyebrows, and 5' 1"._

 _Black clothing consisting of tight black leather pants, tight black tank top over an elbow sleeve, tight t-shirt, black combat boots, yin-yang stamps on the back of the hands, wolf piercing on the navel, black bandages covering the lower legs and feet, black wraps on the forearms, black motorcycle jacket with a wolf on the back of the jacket, tight black gloves that reach the wrists, leather black and blue flame-designed bikini halter top with matching leather black low-rise bikini bottoms with blue accents, polka dots and ribbons on the hips, a stainless steel tiara headpiece with prominent stainless steel wolf ears, black Domino mask over the eyes, a black choker with blue lace lining from the top and bottom of the choker and a howling wolf totem framed by a crescent moon and stars pendant dangling from it and matching earrings, hair changing into black with blue streaks and eyes into a blue right eye with tinges of black and black left eye with tinges of blue, hair becoming tied up in two long high twintails with two blue ribbons, which can reach the ankles, blue-pouched utility belt around the waist acting as a magic satchel, the belt being tightly worn and has bold NW initials on it, four blue-pouched miniature utility belts also acting as magic satchels and are both strapped around both legs. Additionally, hair is woven with wolf incrustations, eyelids have a dusting of blue eye shadow, and black lipstick covering lips._

If someone was to look at these descriptions, they would notice that the descriptions seemed to match a person and a person's alter ego. But who, exactly?

Dawn smiled as she put together the file and headed to the Watchtower to meet with Batman. Besides her younger brother, Plastic Man, she trusted Batman with this file of both her normal appearance and her hero/vigilante appearance. Seeing him waiting for her, she went over to him. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said.

"I just arrived, actually," he said. "I also received word that Kite Man has escaped again."

Dawn stood still a moment, her mind going back quite a few years.

Charles "Chuck" Brown. The man she had been best and fast friends with in middle school and into high school. He was the only one who hadn't made fun of her because of her autism and Asperger's syndrome. She remembered all too well when she had developed a crush on him because he had been so understanding to her and treated her like a person.

She had even joined his gang in her hero/vigilante form, happy to work with him, but was also nervous to tell him that she liked him, even when she joined her brother to stop him. Kite Man of course had tried to charm her and she kept up with his flirting, which disgusted Plastic Man as he was protective of his older sister.

"Dawn?" Batman gently snapped his fingers and she blinked, looking at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you up to the task of stopping Kite Man?" He asked. "Your brother insisted to go with you if you chose the mission."

That brought another flashback of when Night Wolf and Plastic Man had tried to stop Kite Man from robbing the Franklin Museum and when they had successfully stopped him, Eel had cheered her and accidently said her real name in front of Kite Man, shocking Dawn and filling her with horror while Kite Man looked shocked too before the police arrived and took him away. Quickly pushing aside that memory, Dawn looked at Batman. "I accept," she said firmly.

He looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Your brother told me in private what happened last time and some other stuff."

She looked at him. "So, you know?" She asked. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

He shook his head. "What he told me will not leave my mouth, ever," he promised.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "And yes, I'm sure."

It wasn't too long after that Plastic Man and Night Wolf were at another museum where Kite Man was planning another robbery. Plastic Man looked at his older sister before they moved in. "Dawn, I'm really sorry about last time," he said.

"I know, Eel," she said.

"I can call one of the others," he offered.

She shook her head. "I'd rather avoid him, but I can't do so forever," she said. "Might as well face him again. Maybe…Maybe I can talk him out of this."

Plastic Man nodded. "I'll keep hidden, but if you need me, I'm there," he said.

She nodded to him and they went in.

* * *

Kite Man was browsing the jewels, but his thoughts were on what he had learned the last time Plastic Man and Night Wolf had stopped him. "I knew it was her," he said softly. "Even though I wanted to meet her and see who Night Wolf was, I instinctly knew it was her, because Dawn and Night Wolf were never in the same place at the same time."

He now removed his helmet, shaking out his short, messy auburn hair and allowing his wild, messy bangs cover his forehead, which brought out his electric blue eyes. He just glanced over the cases of jewels, still thinking about Dawn. He remembered when he first met her and how he had stood up to the others that had been bullying her because of her autism and Asperger's syndrome. He learned she was very smart and down to Earth, which he thought made her prettier than the other girls who he used to date before he met her.

Now, he couldn't stop thinking about her and wondered if she loved him, because he realized he had fallen for her.

Night Wolf landed silently and moved through the museum and found nothing was stolen. Curious, she found Kite Man and was about to go into a ready stance when he turned to find her there. "Dawn?" He asked. "Is that you?"

She flinched and wavered a bit before steeling herself. "So you do know," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"In a way, I always knew," he said softly. "You were too smart to be a thief like me. And…I'm glad you are."

She looked at him and he stepped closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted out? I would have gladly let you drop from the gang," he said.

Dawn looked at him. "Would you have really?" She asked. "But, wouldn't you have hated me for it?"

"Never," he said reassuringly. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't want to break our friendship and…I didn't want my feelings for you to be shattered."

Kite Man placed a gentle hand on her hand. "Dawn, does that mean…you love me?" He asked.

She nodded. "I always have, since we first met," she admitted. "But I was too scared to tell you."

He took a deep breath. "Dawn, I don't think I ever could hate you," he said, making her look at him. "Because…I've fallen for you."

She looked at him in surprise and smiled a bit. "But…if you do love me, then…," she began.

"I can't do this anymore," he finished. "Dawn, would you consider…giving me a chance when I serve my time?"

Dawn snapped her fingers and Plastic Man came out. "Well, he hasn't done anything except break into the museum," he said. "So, he shouldn't get a long sentence for it."

He then looked at his former teammate. "You've got a lot to prove if she's going to give you another chance," he said firmly.

Kite Man nodded. "Yes, I do," he said.

Dawn took his hand. "Yes," she said. "I'll give you a chance after you've served your time and make an effort to become an upstanding citizen."

He nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Are the police here?"

Plastic Man nodded and led the way, but Dawn quickly kissed Kite Man on the mouth and he returned it. She gently pulled away after a moment. "Take that kiss with you and never forget it," she said to him.

"I will," he promised her before the police arrested him and took him away. Eel went up to his older sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you stopped him, sis," he said.

"Do you think he meant it?" She asked.

"If he truly loves you, then he means it," said Plastic Man. "Cause from what I've seen, true love will always hold true, especially when two people really love each other."

She smiled at him. "You're right," she said. "Thanks, little brother."

"Anytime, big sister," he said with a smile.

Dawn saw Kite Man watching her through the back barred window of the secure car and he nodded to her. "I love you, Dawn," he mouthed to her.

She smiled again. "I love you too, Chuck," she mouthed back.

Her love would stay true for him and she hoped his would do the same for her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
